Being Me
by MaDailyCoffee
Summary: Eden's a normal girl. Well, as normal as a genius, Mexican immigrant can be. But what happens when she meets her real father? Will she accept that billionaire Tony Stark is her father? And what about her forgotten past? Rated T for some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is my first Iron Man fanfic… Haha I feel so nerdy but oh well. Let's just say I have an obsession... Oh and the main characters name (Tony's daughter) is called Eden… just like in most of my stories XD and this story is placed before Tony is Iron Man :P**

**Also I'm not Spanish or Mexican (I'm Australian ;P) so sorry if I get anything wrong…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man or the Avengers, so don't sue me ;~;**

Eden's P.O.V:

"Eden, come down and do your choresl!" My mother shouts from down stairs waking me up from my slumber. I glance towards the clock in my room, its 7am… I've only had 3 hours sleep. Oh well. I get out of my bed and walk over to my older brother's bed.

"Thomas, get up!" I shout as I push him out of his bed.

"I'm up woman, calm your tits." He says as he wipes to sleep out of eyes. I shake my head and quickly get my clothes to change in the bathroom down the hall. I also make sure that I have my necklace that has my first name engraved on it. I've had the necklace ever since I can remember, and I don't think the family I have now gave it to me… it looks pretty expensive. Oh, where's my manors. I'm Eden Veloz. And yes, if you can't tell my last name is Spanish. Wonder why? Because we're Mexican, well they're Mexican, I'm actually adopted. My family and I crossed the border illegally, and then we went on a bus to Los Angeles when I was 8 years old. They said they found me on the streets unconscious so they took me in. But, my first memory that I could remember was when I woke up. But I knew before then that they weren't my real parents. I mean they all have black hair and brown eyes. They also have really tan skin. I have brown hair and blue eyes, and pale skin. Not terribly pale, but compared to them I was as white as a ghost.

After I get changed I walk down stairs to do my chores. Right now its school break so I don't have to get ready for school. I start to wash up from when my dad had breakfast earlier. After I've done that I take the trash out, ect. After I finished my chores for the day (Well until night time anyway…) I put on my converse ready to go for a walk, maybe even go shopping.

"Mum, I'm going now." I shout

"Where are you going, dear?" She asks curiously.

"Just for a walk around, I might go to one of friends' houses as well." I say as I open the door.

"Okay dear, but can you get some things for dinner while you're out?" Mum asks me. I sigh, I'm going to have to dig into my savings. But oh well, mum would do the same for me.

"Sure, I'll just go get some money from my room." I state walking back up the stairs to my room. I was saving my money to get some parts for a project that I'm working on but I guess family comes first, even if I don't like my family. I walk over to my cupboard I get out $285, which will leave $300 for my parts. Oh, and the reason I have all this money is because I work some part time shifts at a Chinese shop down the road, but only sometimes because they don't like to hire teenagers. I walk down the stairs with the money in my pocket.

"Here's the list." Mum says, "Oh, and be home before dark." She adds as I walk out the door.

"Okay mum." I state as I close the door. I look at the list, there isn't much to buy on it so I should have $170 left after. But I'm not going to buy the things until the end of the day when everything is cheaper at the local food shop. Hm, I think I might go to Malibu for a while. I mean it only takes twenty minutes to get there by a train, and the train ticket is rather cheap only 30 dollars for a ticket there and back. I walk into the train station. This will be fun, I guess. I go up to the ticket booth, I buy my ticket there and back.

~~~~Time Skip to after the train ride~~~~

I walk out the train station, after 20 minutes on the train I'm glad to be out. I guess while I'm here I'll go and see what Malibu has to offer. I start to walk down the path when I see a coffee shop. I can smell the coffee from here, that delicious smell of tasty coffee goodness. I walk in and order a coffee. I know why would a 15 year old drink coffee? Well, why wouldn't I drink coffee? It's addicting! A woman hand me my coffee I hand her the payment and of course a tip. I walk out of the coffee shop sipping my coffee as I go. As I take yet another sip of my coffee my vision is blinded by the lid of the cup and since I'm such a bad luck charm I run into someone spilling coffee on both of us. Oh god.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" I apologize, oh sweet baby Jesus I'm in deep shit this time.

"Hey, this is a new shirt!" He shouts completely ignoring me, I look up at him. My eyes widen noticing who it is. It's Tony Stark. Tony fucking Stark!

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to! I'll pay for it! How much was it?" I ask/ramble.

"It was $200." He tells me, well. There goes food money, I sigh and take out the $200 of cash out from my pocket.

"Well, here." I say holding out the money for him to take which he does.

"Why are you carrying $200 worth of cash on you?" He asks.

"Well, my madre wanted me to comprar some alimentos." (madre = mother comprar = buy alimentos = food) I state using some Spanish words because I don't want him to know that the money was for food. Because then he'll make me pay him back with some other way.

"You're Spanish?" He asks. Shit he speaks Spanish. Oh god.

"Er, um, adios!" I shout walking away quickly as I could but he grabs my shoulder. I smerk.

"Did you know 70% of rapes start off with someone touching someone else's shoulder." I state loud enough for him to here. Immediately he lets go of me and I run away from him. I run all the way back to the train station. I have to go home and get some money out to buy the food that mum wanted me to buy. I quickly give my ticket to the train adviser and I jump on board and take my seat. To my disliking Tony had followed me on the train and took the seat next to me. URGH! What is he a stalker or something?

"What's your name?" He asks me.

"Why do you want to know?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Because," he states.

"Well, my name is Eden Veloz." I say in a bored tone. I glance over to Tony looking up my name on his phone, eheheh he won't find anything because I'm adopted and I'm not even sure if Eden is even my first name. I sit there for a moment when I realize I just gave my family name out. I freeze. Well, I guess I'll be going to jail…

"What are your parents' names?" He ask me.

"I dunno." I shrug, I do know my parents' names but I'm not telling him.

"You don't know your parents' names?" He asks.

"… Nope." I state.

"So, Veloz is a strange name-"I cut him off there.

"It's Spanish." I state

"Are you from Mexico?" He asks. I should really start to think before I say something. I shrug.

"You don't look Mexican." He says.

"Ehehe, Yeah I know. I'm actually adopted… sort of" I say.

"Sort of?" He asks repeating me.

"Yup." I state not wanting him to ask 'why'.

"Why?" NO, DON'T ASK WHY ;~;

"Because I'm awesome." I state. Yes, that is my answer.

"Well, why can't I find any files on you?" He asks

"Is this like, a game of twenty questions or something?" I ask, I sick of all these questions.

"You just remind me somebody that I used to know…" He states. Eheh That's a song… somebody that I used to know… XD


	2. Chapter 2

Tony's P.O.V:

I stare at the girl next to me. I was almost certain it was her…

_~~~~Flashback 10 years ago~~~_

_I walk into the lounge room to where my adorable five year old daughter is watching cartoons on TV. _

_"Daddy!" She squeals as she jumps off the sofa and hugs me._

_"Eden!" I shout in the same squealy tone. Yes very manly I know._

_"I made you something." I say as I hold out a necklace that has 'Eden' engraved on it. She smiles as I put it on her._

_"It's so pretty!" She exclaims, I knew she'll love it._

_"I'm going to go and work on a project. Will you be alright by yourself but here?" I ask and she nods._

_"Yup! I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself!" She assures me. I smile down at her. She's so advanced for a five year old. I walk down into my workshop to work on a new weapon. I turn my music on full ball. I begin to sing along to the lyrics until I hear my daughter scream. I immediately grab the nearest gun and run upstairs. I see 12 men and one of them running out the door with Eden who is unconscious._

_"You assholes!" I shout at the intruders as I begin to shoot at them, they throw something on the ground and then everything went black._

_~~~~End of Flashback~~~~_

I just wondered what she was even doing in Malibu since this train goes all the way to west LA.

"So, do you live in west LA?" I ask.

"Stalker, how'd you know that?" She asks glaring at me.

"The train goes to west LA, genius." I tell her, she looks away.

"For all you know I could be going shopping there." She states. She has a point… the rest of the train ride was awkward to say the least.

Eden's P.O.V:

God, I swear Tony Stark is a fucking stalker! I mean seriously why is he following me?! The train finally stops and I rush out of the train, bur of course my stalker catches up to me.

"Stop following me, okay?!" I shout quoting Finding Nemo.

"Really? A finding nemo quote?" He asks chuckling.

"Yes, really." I conform for him

"If you don't mind could you tell me where you live?" He asks me.

"You're such a stalker." I grunt angrily.

"Well, you drenched me in coffee." He states firmly.

"Well, I paid you back." I state in the exact same tone.

"Just tell me where you live." He says annoyed.

"I live with my mum." I state.

"Well, where does she live?" He asks.

"With me." I state again, man this is fun.

"And where do you live?" He asks.

"You never said please." I say.

"Where do you live, please." He states getting annoyed with me.

"Well since you said please I'll tell you. But you got to keep it a secret okay?" I whisper holding my finger to my lips. He nods. I stand on my tippy toes and whisper in his ear.

"In a house." I whisper as I hold down a laugh. I continue to walk with my best poker face on.

"And where would that house be?" He asks.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I state.

"I'll believe you, just tell me." He wines.

"Next to my neighbour's house." I state proudly.

"And where does your neighbour live?" he asks.

"Next to my house." I state.

"Where is your house located?" He asks. Damn um I need a comeback…

"On a street." I say yet again.

"And where is that street?" he asks.

"In Los Angeles." I state yet again.

"I give up you're impossible." he shouts obviously annoyed with me.

"No, I'm im-" He cuts me off.

"But seriously where do you live?" He asks me.

"Right there." I say pointing to my house.

"See ya stalker!" I shout as I run into my house and lock the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Eden's P.O.V:

(it's like 6:30pm just so you know)

"Did you get the things?" My mother asks me.

"Erm, I'm just getting some more money mum!" I shout as I race up stairs. I open my draw and get out the left over $300 that I have. Well, so much for parts for my—I glance over to where my project _was_ sitting… Oh My Fucking God. They've done it again.

"Eden someone's at the door for you." Mum shouts I walk down the stairs angrily.

"Mum, you wouldn't happen to know where my project has run off to would you?" I ask angrily. Her face turns guilty.

"I'm sorry Eden but your fath—"I cut her off.

"He fucking sold it didn't he?!" I ask/shout. Mum nods. I run back upstairs and grad a small backpack. That's it. I've had it here. Every project I make he either sells or melts it to sell the metal it's made of. I pack some clothes, a hairbrush, my laptop and my other stash of money that has $500 in it. I was saving that to pay for a family outing but fuck it. Hehe, but fuck it. I quickly walk down the stairs and out the door. I also slam the door as to say 'See ya mother fuckers!'

"Eden where are you going?" I hear my mother shout.

"Away from here!" I shout angrily. I turn a corner only to see the man himself. Yup, my dad. I just cannot believe that he did it again! He sold my project that I have been working on for 3 months! GRRR

"And where are you going young lady?" He asks

"Away from you. Oh and how much did you get from it?" I ask sarcastically. He obviously didn't think I was being sarcastic because he answers me.

"1000 big ones." He tells me full of pride. Fucking hell it took $1500 to make and was worth about $50000.

"You do realize what it was right? It was a mecilem battery that could have powered the house for over 5 years. And it was in the final stages. And it was worth over $50000!" I shout leaving him there shocked. I keep walking down the footpath. No one followed me because they probably thought I was going to come back with my tail between my legs. Like hell I would. Just on que my stalker decides to appear.

"Hey stalker." I greet him.

"What was that about?" He asks me.

"Well, my dad sold my project, and what makes it even worse for less than it was worth." I say as I sigh.

"How many times has it happened?" He asks me. Oh I don't even know…

"More than I can count." I sigh. I guess I'll ask Katy if I can stay at her house.

"Stalker, do you have a phone that I could borrow?" I ask my stalker.

"Why?" He asks me.

"Well, I just made like a tree and left my house—"I start before he cuts me off.

"What's with you and movie quotes?" He asks. Well, I guess I watch too much movies… Instead of saying anything I just shrug.

"But seriously give me your phone." I demand as I hold out my hand.

"How about… No." He says. God, I'm not going to get annoyed! And anyway, this probably his revenge from, the whole 'where do you live' thing.

"You're so mean. And I have something to tell you." I tap my noise.

"What?" he asks curiously.

"Look a distraction!" I shout pointing off somewhere. He falls for it, I mean who wouldn't I am an amazing actor. I quickly run off into the nearest ally, that just so happens to be the ally of the Chinese shop that I work at. So I'm aloud in. I quickly go into the door that leads to the end of the kitchen.

"Eden! What are you doing here?" Lee asks me. Lee is the owner of the shop.

"Well, I just had a fight with my dad so I came here," I start, "and I have a stalker." I add. Lee just chuckles and shakes his head.

"You can hang out here until closing time." Lee says as he goes back to work. I quickly lock the door that I've just came out from, and not a notice to soon because I hear someone try to get in. Haha, I'm one step ahead of you Stark.

"Oh and Lee if anyone comes in and asks for me I'm not here." I state simply, Lee looks at me confused but doesn't question my logic. I'm just awesome like that.

"Oh my god is that Tony Stark?" I hear a customer gasp. I quickly hide behind the fridge.

"I want to talk to the owner of this fine establishment." Tony demands, Lee immediately goes up to Tony.

"Hello, Hello! And welcome to the Taicho Noodle shop!" he shouts welcomely.

"Hi, I was wondering if you have seen Eden Veloz anywhere." Tony asks.

"I'm sorry but there is no one here who goes by that name." Lee says with disappointment.

"Well, you wouldn't mind me taking a look in your fine kitchen then?" Tony asks. Say no Lee! For the love of god say no!

"Sure." Lee says in a fake cheerful tone. NO LEE WHY?!

I hide under one of the benches. Tony immediately goes to look at places near the door. For the love of all things holy don't look under this bench. Suddenly Tony walks towards the bench. No! Do not come any closer! Don't you see that bin? I could be hidden in that bin! Then much to my disappointment he looks under the bench.

"YOU CAN'T SEE ME! I AM A TREE!" I shout making my arms go out to try to make them look like branches.

I get out from under the bench.

"You're a moving tree now?" Tony asks.

"No, I am now a cactus. You know like those moving cactuses from Rango!" I exclaim, earning a facepalm from both Tony and Lee.

"So Eden this is the stalker you were telling me about!" Lee exclaims.

"I'm not a stalker." Tony states angrily. I start to slowly go towards the back door. When I go to open it, it doesn't open. Oh that's right… I locked it…

"And where are you off to?" Tony asks. I shrug and walk up to him.

"Give me your phone." I demand yet again.

"No I've got something important to tell you." He says. I sigh in defeat. Why is Tony Stark stalking me? I know I am _pretty_ darn sexy but still. I wave bye to Lee before I follow Tony as we walk out of the noodle shop. I suddenly panic for a moment because I thought I left my necklace at home but I reassure myself when look down and touch it. I hear myself sigh in relief.

"What was that sigh about?" Stark asks me.

"Well, I thought I left something majorly important at home. But I didn't." I explain. I zone out for a minute thinking about what I'm going to do now that I'm a homeless Mexican refugee.

"Are you listening?" Tony asks me.

"No, I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you over that fact of how awesome I am." I state. Yes, I am just that awesome that I have a comeback for _everything_.

"As I was saying, you would happen to have a necklace on you?" Tony asks me. I look at him in amazement. How the fuck does he know that? Not even Katy knows that and I fucking tell that girl everything.

"Possibly…" I answer; well I guess I've been proven wrong. I _don't _have a comeback for everything.

"Show me." He says firmly. I huff as I pull the old necklace from under my shirt.

"You happy now, stalker?" I ask, but he ignores me and looks at the necklace. His eyes widen.

"I knew it!" He shouts gleefully.

"You right there?" I ask but yet again he ignores me.

"You remember right? You have to remember?" He questions me… Did I miss something here? I just stare at him confused.

"You don't remember do you?" He asks. I shake my head.

"Can you answer a question? What was your first memory?" He asks me.

"Um, When I woke up in a rundown house... in Mexico." I say remembering confusing adults shouting at me in Spanish.

"Eden I have something important to tell you, now don't freak out okay?" He informs me, I just nod suddenly feeling shy.

"Okay, Eden. I am your father." Tony states, normally I would freak out if a billionaire comes up to me and claims me as their daughter but, it's the way he said it that made me not freak out.

"HAHAHA! That's what darth vader said to luke skywalker in star wars!" I shout between my laughter. Tony smirks.

"That was the point." Tony says.

"Now I see why you were stalking me…" And come to think of it that makes sense that the kids at school always said I looked like Tony… I would use to say 'he wished he looked as sexy as me.' I laugh thinking back to the memory.

"What's so funny?" Tony asks me.

"Well, I was thinking back to when I was at school one day and someone said I looked like Tony stark. And my awesome come back was… 'Tony Stark only wished he looked as sexy as me'" I explain. Tony just laughs.

"So should I like, call you dad?" I ask feeling awkward about the subject.

"I guess." Ton—Dad says as he shrugs. Well at least I'm not homeless anymore…


End file.
